Love Me Dead
by Menari Lichlore
Summary: Bella moves to Fell's Church, Virginia after a tragic event that has scared her for life. She thinks she'll be able to live a normal life in Fell's Church...Yeah right. Twilight/Vampire Diaries; Edward & Bella, a little Damon & Bella
1. The Summer Solstice

**Chapter 1: The Summer Solstice**

**Bella's Point of View**

**WARNING:**** If you are crazily in love with Edward or the Cullen family, ****DO NOT read any further. Although, I am a big Edward fan, it was the only way to make my story work. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Twilight or anything affiliated with it. I'm just a crazed fan. And, I do not own Vampire Diaries either.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What are you doing?" I yelled, "Stop! Please, stop it he's done nothing wrong!"

He could hear my voice over the shouting that was going on. _Yes, I have. I deserve this __I broke the treaty.__Nevertheless__, it was worth it. To be able to give you what you most desired. I made you happy again__…__you __are__ worth it._ was what he thought but, I only partially believed that.

"He broke the treaty. You, I, he, and everyone knows it to be true!" he replied.

"I asked him…I asked him to. That can't count! I was willing... I let him. Please, if anyone is to be punished it should be me, NOT HIM!"

Jacob just turned so his back was facing me.

---------------------------------------------------------

I'm Bella Swan, the girl who had come to Forks, Washington a few years before, the girl that Jacob Black had fallen in love with, was now being held 'captive' so to speak.

It was the week before I was to be married to Edward. The vampire that had fallen for me, my sweet smelling blood that would make any vampire go crazy, but I belonged to him.

I had chosen him over everything else. The boy that, on the first day he saw me, wanted to kill me.

Now he was being hurt, because he had made an agreement with me. Although it hadn't gone as planned. He had agreed to turn me, but I was to marry him first if **HE** was the on to change me.

I had agreed. All the arrangements had been made for our wedding. The guest list was made, the dresses had been prepared, everything was perfect but Edward could sense that I was still unhappy.

Therefore, he gave in and changed me before we were married. When Jacob found out what had happened, he went to tell Sam Uley, the leader of the pack, and told him that I had been changed.

He was outraged; the Cullen's had broken the treaty that was made so many years before…Edward Cullen had bitten a human and now he would pay for it…with his life.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me go!" I screamed, "Let me go! Edward!"

**At the Cullen's house**

Alice's face went blank. Then after a few seconds of silence returned to 'normal'. "Edward" she whispered.

"Alice, what is it? Is everything okay?" Jasper asked.

Just then they heard screams coming from the meadow. _Their meadow_…thought Alice.

_'Let me go! I have to go to Edward! Let go of me!' _it screamed.

"Did you hear that?" Esme asked as she pulled back the curtains to open the window. Moonlight beamed into the room, making everything sparkle.

"I'd know that scream anywhere…" Emmett began.

"Bella." Rosalie finished his sentence

"She sounds as if she is in danger…" Carlisle began.

"She is…and so is Edward." Alice said as she ran for the door.

The others followed. With Alice in the lead, and Jasper at her side, they rushed to the meadow…where Death was waiting.

**At the meadow**

'**THUD**', Edward's limp body fell to the ground after being thrown into the tree.

"NO!" I shouted as I tried with all my might to break free. _This is all my fault_, I thought to myself, as Edward was being tossed around like a rag doll.

"Now, I want you to watch, Bella Swan. Watch as he's torn to pieces and burned!" Sam told me, then with no hesitation, transformed and ran for Edward.

"**NO!"** I screamed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." spoke a warning voice.

Everyone turned to see whom the voice belonged to. A young pale face glistened in the moonlight. Alice, looked around until her eyes met Edward's.

Then her eyes turned to me. Being held against my will, being forced to watch Edward suffer. My long brown hair was a mess from my struggle to break loose.

_Her eyes, so radiant, yet so red from tears streaming down my pale face that glistened with so much radiance in the moonlight_. she thought.

The eve of the summer solstice.

_Why doesn't he fight back? He's strong enough, and why can't Bella seem to break lose? She's stronger than both Edward and Emmett combined! _she thought.

_We're scared for each other. If I try to fight back, they might hurt her and Vice versa. We are each other's weaknesses. _I heard him think back to Alice.

"And why wouldn't I attack him" Sam asked, bringing Alice back to reality.

"Bella is one of us now, remember?" Alice replied.

"Thank you Captain Obvious! What does that matter?"

"You don't understand!" Alice shouted as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Do you remember Victoria?" Rosalie asked as Jasper was consoling Alice.

"The bloodsucker that we killed awhile back?" Quil asked.

Rosalie cringed at the insult towards vampires, and just nodded in agreement.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Sam asked.

"Do you remember why she was after Bella?"

"No not really. But why does that matter? She's dead, isn't she?"

"Yes, but that's not the point! It was because of James, Victoria's mate. Edward killed him to protect Bella. When a vampire mates, they mate for life! Unless, of course, their mate is killed. So, if you kill the mate of a vampire, that vampire will stop at nothing until their mate's death is avenged. The most common way to avenge a mate's death is to kill the mate of the person who killed their mate. Do you understand now? If you kill Edward, Bella will most likely go after Emily." Rosalie explained.

"You're lying! Bella doesn't have the guts to go after us! Even if she did, she wouldn't be able to get past me." Sam replied.

"You still don't understand! Emily doesn't know that Bella is a vampire and could be easily tricked and you wouldn't be able to stop her! She has the strength of Edward and I combined." Emmett explained.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, You're LYING! There is no way that scrawny little Bella could ever overpower me! Just to prove that she doesn't have a fighting chance, I'll let her go. If she can make it to Edward before I do, he lives. If not, then you all die and she'll watch." Sam said, "Quil, release her!" he shouted.

When I was free, Sam was already a fourth of the way to Edward; I began to run as fast as I could.

_They're all depending on me. I have to save Edward and nothing can..._**'THUD' **

I hit the ground moments before I could finish my thought. I was so close to Edward. I turned to see who had shoved me out of the way…Jacob. There was no time to ask questions, I had to get to Edward before Sam did.

As I tried to get up, Leah Clearwater had jumped on top of me, pinning me to the ground. Jacob just stood there, motionless.

"I hate you!" I screamed, "I thought you were my friend, I-I thought I could trust you. But, you're nothing but a lousy dog! Jacob, y-you just used me. I was so stupid; you just wanted to know the Cullen's secrets, their weaknesses." I yelled as tears moistened the dirt below my face.

"Shut up!" screamed Leah as she whacked me across the head.

"I am you friend Bella! I--We're doing this for your own good!" Jacob replied with no emotion in his voice.

"My own good! What good will come of this?! I'm already a vampire, and there's no going back!" I yelled back.

I could hear Edward's pain. I felt so useless. Leah had grabbed my hair and pulled my face up to watch. I was watching the only man I ever truly loved, being killed right in front of me. Then, came the fire.

"I lost, I couldn't make it to Edward in time and now they're all dead because of me." I said to myself in a low whisper.

Now, I could only feel the presence of myself and the werewolves. My anger began to rise like the smoke from the fire. I threw Leah off my back and attacked.

Quil, Seth, Paul, and Embry ran to help, but I pushed them out of the way. Just when I was about to kill Leah, I felt a cool hand upon my shoulder which was followed by a familiar soothing voice.

"_Bella,"_ called the voice.

I was frozen with a twinge of fear, "W-Who's there?" I asked.

"_Bella, its me," _it replied.

"E-Edward?" I asked as I turned around to see whom the voice belonged to.

"_Yes Bella, I'm here." _he replied.

"B-But, you're dead! I-I saw them t-tear you a-apart and b-burn you! H-How can you still be alive?!" I asked in confusion.

"_My sweet Bella. It is true that I am indeed dead, but it is because of the summer solstice that I am able to see you again." _he explained.

"The summer...what? What is that?" I asked.

"_My little lamb, I'm afraid I don't have much time to explain everything right now, but you can't stay here. There aren't any vampires close enough or willing enough to help you as you grow into a more mature vampire. But, I've been informed that there is a trio of vampires in Fell's Church, Virginia who may be able to help you. Go to them and ask for their help." _he said as he began to fade.

"No! Edward, don't leave me! Please, I need you!" I cried as I reached out for Edward's hand.

"_I love you Bella, and I will always be with you." _he said giving me a farewell kiss, and faded into the darkness.

"I love you too, Edward." I whispered into the darkness.

I turned to Jacob, who was in a daze along with everyone else.Then, I saw a black crow fly off into the distance. I got up and began to walk away. As I walked by the remains of the fire, something caught my eye.

I bent down and picked up the shiny object.I brushed away the ashes to see that it was his mother's wedding ring that he proposed with. Tears began to trickle down my face. Then, I ran to the Cullen's house.

**The Cullen's house**

"There's got to be a map around here somewhere." I said as I ran frantically throughout the house.

"The sooner I get to Virginia the better."

When I finally found one, I didn't bother to pack my things, well, just a few essentials and a family picture of the Cullen's, along with a pale blue ribbon that Alice had given me for my birthday, and a few books that both Edward and I had enjoyed together.

Then, I turned off all the lights and locked the door on my way out. I hoped that no one thought the Cullen's have left for good, so I wrote a note saying:

_Gone on vacation,_

_We do not know when we_

_Will be back._

_The Cullen's_

I gave one last look at the house not knowing if I would ever return to the tiny town of Forks, the place that changed my life forever. I headed for the airport, bought a ticket with money from my college fund. Luckily enough, I was able to leave that very day.

I had my bags checked and went to wait for my flight to be called. I walked over to a few empty seats and sat down. I hadn't noticed that people were staring at me, but I did not care. It was better than what I had just gone through.

"_Flight 6-30" _

"That's my flight. It's the date of Edward's birthday, how ironic." I said to myself as a tear and a giggle escaped from me.

I handed my ticket to the flight attendant and boarded the plane. I gave one last look at Forks as the plane took off. The flight was about six-hours long and I was getting a little nervous. I didn't have very much money with me and I had to start a completely new life.

Once the plane landed, I got off and walked the rest of the way to Fells Church Virginia. It was about a two-mile walk but it was worth it. As I pasted a sign that read: "Welcome to Fell's Church" I felt a longing that I had never felt before. I was hungry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Please no harsh reviews. I know I have made some people angry but it was the only way for this Vampire Diaries/Twilight crossover to work. But, I will let you in on a little secret…Edward DOES come back in later chapters and Jacob is NOT a 'bad guy'. I PROMISE!!!! I give you my word as a published author! **

_**Next Chapter: Fateful Encounter in Fell's Church**_


	2. Fateful Encounter In Fell's Church

**Chapter 2: Fateful Encounter in Fell's Church**

**Bella's POV**

"I'm so hungry…but where can I find something to feed on?" I wondered aloud as I walked through a small neighborhood. "I wonder if there's a forest around with anything."

I walked past a large beautiful Victorian house that was built around the late 1800s, but had been rebuilt by the looks of it. A little ways down the block, I came across what looked like an old boarding house and noticed that there was a beautiful black 911 Turbo parked in front.

_That seems a little out of place. Well…whatever. _

I continued until I reached the end of the street. I saw an old road that leads to a bridge, which in turn lead to a cemetery and beyond that, was…a dark forest. I crossed the bridge and walked through the cemetery. As I read the headstones, I noticed a small hill with what looked like 'newer' headstones.

_I really should keep going to the woods, this hunger is killing me._

Nevertheless, my curiosity got the better of me. As I was reading the headstones, one of them caught my eye:

**Elena Gilbert**

**A Light in the Darkness**

"Wow, that's really sweet." I said as I was pulling up weeds growing around it.

"Can I help you?" asked a deep voice with a hint of sorrow. It almost sounded like Edward's voice.

I turned around to see who the voice belonged to; it was a boy. He was average in height and he looked kind of like one of those Greek people that you would see on ancient coins. His eyes were a beautiful emerald green and he had dark wavy hair that framed his face.

"Oh, I was um…I was just looking, and I saw that there were weeds and I thought…" I began to ramble.

"Whoa! Hey, take a breather. I'm not mad. I just was coming here to clean up around her grave." he said.

"I take it you knew her?"

"Yeah, she was my fiancée. She died about six months ago." he replied.

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry. She must have meant a lot to you." I said as I was finishing what I was doing.

"She meant the world to me," he said as he looked at the headstone with eyes filled with sorrow. "Where are my manners? My name's Stefan Salvatore." he said offering his hand.

"My name is Bella Cul-Swan. Bella Swan." I said as we shook hands. _Why did I say my last name was Swan? I mean, I know that's what it was when I was a human. But when I became a vampire I became a member of the Cullen family…didn't I?_

"Bella? Short for Isabella I presume?" he asked.

"Yeah, I really don't like the name 'Isabella' all that much," I said with a smile, "What happened?"

"Well, she died trying to save this town. But **I couldn't do anything to save her**. She died in my arms that night." he replied.

I wanted to hear the whole story. I fought with myself not to use my powers to find out. I could tell that my prying had opened up old wounds for him. _I know how you feel,_ I thought.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Stefan. Maybe we'll see each other again." I said as I walked back toward the dark forest.

It was about 5 minutes after I left Stefan at Elena's grave when I spotted a fox in the distance. I decided to go after it. I just hoped that my hunt would turn into a success.

_Damn it! I just barely missed it. The animals here are a lot faster than the ones back home. Then again, they're a lot smaller too._ I thought to myself.

"I guess this could help me improve my speed."

It was getting darker and I began to wonder if I'd ever find anything to eat. Then I heard it. The sound of twigs breaking, leaves crunching. The sound of footsteps. My back stiffened as the footsteps came closer to where I was. _I have to hide,_ I thought to myself. I looked around for a good hiding spot. You'd think that since I was in a dark forest I could find one, but I couldn't. Then they stopped. I couldn't tell exactly where, but I had a feeling that the person was close. I decided to take a risk and turned around. Nothing. There was no one there.

"How weird. I could've sworn I heard footsteps." I said to myself.

Then I heard the flutter of wings. I looked up to see an abnormally large black crow with big, black, beady eyes. It looked vaguely familiar, it kind of like the crow I had seen the day Edward died, but what were the chances that it was the same crow? I was rather creeped out by the way it looked at me. It was carrying something dead in its claws and I realized it was the fox.

_That damn crow stole my dinner!_ I yelled at it in my head. Then it did something strange, it dropped the dead fox at my feet. _Is it giving me my meal?_ I thought to myself.

I got on my knees and began feeding. The crow just sat there and watched me as I fed. The crow began to turn around when I felt I had fed to my full satisfaction.

"Come back here. If you want, you can have the rest of it." I yelled at it.

It didn't move. As I turned to leave, I heard a deep mysterious voice.

"I have no use for it, you sucked it dry," it said harshly.

I turned around to see who was speaking. There was a boy standing in place of the crow. He looked at the dead fox, and then up at me. His hair was dark and straight and his face looked a lot like Stefan's…except his eyes. They were ark, almost black rather than Stefan's emerald green.

_Could he…_ I thought, _No, that's impossible. Right? But then again…what is impossible?_ I was on the brink of insanity. But I could be right…I **knew **I was right**.**

"W-who, are you?" I asked with a bit of fake fear in my voice.

"Don't act like you're afraid. You didn't even thank me for bringing you dinner." he replied.

So I was right! He was the crow that brought me the fox. But, why?

"Oh. Um…thank you very much for the fox, I really needed that. I'm Bella Swan." I said.

"Well, you looked like you were getting weaker, so I decided to help you out considering what you are."

"What do you mean, 'considering what I am'?" I asked.

"I know a lot about you, more than you think."

I was confused. What could he possibly mean he knew more than I thought?

"I can tell you don't recognize me. But, then again, I didn't look like this the last time we saw each other." he said with a smirk.

He was about to say something else, but I interrupted him.

"I think I know what you're talking about…are you the crow that I saw in the meadow that day?" I asked.

He nodded slowly and I finally understood...he knew my secret. He knew everything that had happened that dreadful day.

He smiled at me with sorrow in his eyes and then began to walk away.

"Wait!" I called after him. He stopped and turned half way to look at me, "You know, you never did tell me your name."

"Damon. Damon Salvatore." he replied.

I froze. Was he…"Are you, by any chance, related to Stefan Salvatore?"

He turned so that his whole body was facing me.

"How do you know him?" he asked with malice in his voice.

"Um…I met him at Elena Gilbert's grave just a little bit ago." I said.

"Elena Gilbert's grave? What were you doing there?" he asked, suddenly interested.

"Well, I just arrived here today. I was hungry and so I went to see if I could find a place where I could feed. I came to the cemetery and my curiosity got the better of me. I went to explore when I came across her grave. I noticed that weeds were growing so I pulled them to make it look nicer…" I paused as I realized that he too, knew who Elena Gilbert was.

"So he saw you and made small talk, am I right?"

"Pretty much, Yeah. I asked him how he knew her and how she died. How well did you know her?" I asked.

"Well, I was… in love with her. But she chose my brother over me and I was fine with that." he replied, I was prying again. He still loved her so much. Just like I still loved Edward.

"What happened after she died?" I asked.

"When she died her last wish for us was to take care of each other. I could tell that Stefan was hurting more than I was and so, I left."

"Why did you come back?"

"I came back because I felt guilty about going against her wishes and now I am looking too see if Stefan is still here." he replied.

He was feeling terrible. Even though I wasn't an empath, like Jasper, I could tell that it was hurting him to talk about it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. I should get going." I said as I began to walk away.

He caught up with me.

"It's okay I was told once that it's healthy to talk about people who have died, it helps keep their memory alive," he said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. He then moved so I could be on my way. But, I didn't leave I had to know what he was.

"Damon, can I ask you something?"

"Wow, you asked before you asked." he said sarcastically. "Sure, what do you want to know?"

"You and Stefan…" I began, trying to word the question in my head, "What are you?"

"Oh…Stefan and I…we're vampires…" he replied with a smile.

**Stefan's POV**

"Well, it was nice meeting you Stefan. Maybe we'll see each other again." she said as she walked back toward the dark forest.

"Yeah, it was nice to meet you too, Bella." I said to myself as she left. Then I walked back towards the boarding house where I lived.

**--**

My name's Stefan Salvatore and I have an older brother named Damon. We were born in 15th century Florence, Italy. I know that may sound a little weird, but we have a secret…we're vampires.

My brother thrives in the darkness and he could care less if there was a place he belonged. While I try to not feed off humans and instead feed on animals, he has no self-control over what he does. He may seem like a bad person, but it wasn't until recently that I knew he wasn't as bad as I thought. Although my brother and I are both damned for eternity, we are very different. I hate my vampire side. I never thought that someone like me could belong anywhere. He, however, enjoys it and belongs wherever he chooses.

When I met Elena, I felt as though I had somewhere that I belonged. She reminded me very much of a girl in Florence; Katherine. She was responsible for my brother and me becoming vampires. We both loved Katherine and we forced her to choose between us. She couldn't handle it, so she killed herself. That's when we began hating each other.

When I came to Fell's Church, I knew that I could never truly belong with normal humans, but I tried. It wasn't until I met Elena that I felt I truly belonged…with her. When she found out about my secret, I felt so much closer to her. She had told me that she wanted me to turn her, but I refused. That didn't stop her from willingly letting me take blood from her to help me become stronger. In turn, I gave her some of my blood, but not enough to turn her. It wasn't until she 'died' that I found out that Damon had also given her some of his blood. Which, combined with mine, was enough to turn her.

It didn't take long for us to find out that Katherine never really died. Instead she had faked her death to try to make Damon and I become closer. Her plan failed miserably.

She had Damon, Elena, and I tied to three different posts in an old crypt under the town. She had also taken our turquoise rings that allowed us to walk in the sunlight. She was about to kill me when Elena freed herself and jumped toward Katherine. Elena was able to remove Katherine's ring and push her into a ray of light. Katherine turned to ashes. I pulled Elena off Katherine, but I was too late. Elena had been exposed to the sunlight for too long without her ring. She died in my arms.

That was six months ago. After that, Damon left. I don't know if he stayed in Fell's Church or went back to Florence, but I haven't seen him since. And now this girl, Bella, has managed to reopen the wounds that I have tried so hard to keep shut.

**--**

_There's something about her. I couldn't sense her thoughts, as I can with everyone else. The only explanation that I can come up with is that she is a vampire. But, even if she was, I would still be able to detect her Power… wouldn't I? _ I thought to myself.

It took me about an hour before I reached the house. It would've taken only five minutes if I ran, but I wasn't in the mood. I opened the door to the house and walked down the hall. It was dark as usual. I walked to the end of the short and narrow hallway until I came to the door that led up to the attic, where I lived. I walked up the cramped first flight of stairs and then the other two, which were not as narrow.

I looked around my room. Something wasn't right, I could feel it. Something or someone was in my room at this very moment. I used my Power to probe the room for thoughts. I found someone's thoughts that I never thought I would hear again and it surprised me. I wondered what he was doing here in Fell's Church, let alone my room. As he walked toward me I began to feel as though I was in danger

"What do you want?" I asked with a twinge of anger in my voice.

"Is that any way to welcome your dear brother?" he answered.

_**Next Chapter: The Truth**_


	3. The Truth

**Chapter 3: The Truth**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries L**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry, for the long wait. I had writer's block for a while. I have recently noticed that whenever I get writer's block, I get it for long periods of time. Which makes me really angry -! Anyway, enough of my ranting, staring reading and don't forget to review.**

**Damon's POV**

She smiled. I moved out of her way so she could leave.

She stopped and turned.

"Damon, can I ask you something?" she began.

"Wow, you asked before you asked a question." I said sarcastically, "Sure, what do you want to know?"

"You and Stefan…"she began, "What are you?"

I paused a little. "Oh, Stefan and I, we're vampires…" I replied with a smile.

At that moment, she looked a little scared.

"You're not scared…are you?"

"N-no…w-why would I be?"

"Well, I really don't know. I mean, you and I are the same in many ways, as well as different."

"Yeah, I know…It's just that, the last time met other vampires…I was almost killed." she shuddered.

At first, I thought that she was just saying that to hide the fact that she was scared of the fact that I was a vampire.

I tried to probe her mind, to see if she was telling the truth. Nothing.

I tried again, still nothing. Why could I see what was going on in her mind?

"You're hard to read," I said.

"I get that a lot." she said with a shy grin.

"You're still scared aren't you?"

She nodded.

"I give you my word, I will not harm you. Does that help?"

"Um…not really."

"Okay then, hmm….I swear on Elena's grave that I will not harm you."

"Better. Since I know how much you loved her, I believe you." she said with a bit of light in her eyes.

"Well then, I had better let you go. It's late and your family is probably wondering where you are."

"Uh…yeah, my family." she frowned.

"Is everything okay? You aren't trying to run away are you?"

"No, it's just that…never mind. I'll see you around?" she asked with a slight hopefulness in her voice.

"Definitely."

She turned and left.

There was something about her that confused me. Why would she choose animal blood over human blood? Of course, animal blood will keep us strong, but human blood makes us invincible. Didn't she know that?

I needed to talk to Stefan. His name made me shudder, a little. I hadn't seen or spoken to him since Elena's death.

As soon as Bella was out of sight, I transformed into a crow and flew to the boarding house where Stefan stayed.

When I arrived at the house, I could sense that he wasn't there. I walked up to the door. It was open, so I let myself in.

It's a good thing that I was invited in last year or I would have had to wait out here. I thought to myself as I walked down to the end of the short and narrow hallway until I found the door that led up to where he lived.

The staircase was cramped at first, but it got a little wider as I neared the top. I looked around the room, it was neat and tidy. A little too much for my liking. I walked around and examined the room.

When I arrived at the window, something caught the corner of my eye. I turned to a little corner of the room. There was a small side table with candles two candles lit on it.

I walked over to see what was on the table. In the middle of the table was a picture of Elena and Stefan before they had gone to the Haunted House last year.

Next to it was a small silver coffer. It was the same one he had when we lived in Florence. When we were still human. Why would he have kept this for so long?

Sure, it had meant a lot to him when Katherine had given it to him, but she was the reason that our sweet Elena was dead. As I opened it, I noticed that there was something engraved into the lid:

_Elena_

_To me you'll be forever sacred  
I'm dying but I know  
Our love will live  
Your hand above  
Like a dove  
Over me  
Remember  
To me you'll be forever sacred _**(****1)**

There was a diamond ring wedged in the little slit inside. He was going to propose to her, I guess he never got the chance. For a moment I felt sorry for him. Elena's death had hurt him more than it hurt me.

As I looked at the small table, I noticed that Elena's peach ribbon was lying next to a note with her name on it. Although I knew that Stefan had probably written for her and that I really shouldn't pry.

My curiosity got the better of me. As I picked up the note, I heard the front door close, Stefan was home. If I wanted to know what he had written to Elena, I had to read it quickly before he came up here.

I unfolded the paper to see his handwriting. As I looked it over I realized that it was a few verses of a song that he had written for her.

_I don't want to cause you trouble  
Don't wanna stay too long  
I just came here to say to you_

Turn around, I am here  
If you want it's me you'll see  
Doesn't count, far or near  
I can hold you when you reach for me **(****2****)**  
_  
-My dearest Elena,_

_I will always be here for you when you need me. _

_But, the only way that I think that will be possible is if you married me._

_I guess what I'm trying to say is…_

_Will you marry?_

_Yours forever and always,  
Stefan_

As I finished reading the proposal, I could hear his footsteps getting closer. I quickly folded the paper back up and set it where I had found it.

I then walked as swiftly and as silently as I could to a small dark corner on the other side of the room. I waited as his footsteps grew nearer. Then the door flung open.

There he was. The brother that I had deserted six months ago. The brother that was hurting more that I thought he would.

As he stood in the doorway, he looked around. He could tell that something had been in his room. Just as I was about to try and sneak out I felt something 'pricking' at my thoughts.

I had been discovered. '_Damn! So much for sneaking off' _I thought to myself. I walked out of my dark little corner, I had to try to act as if I had no sympathy for him.

I gave a little smirk in his general direction.

"What do you want." He asked, his voice was like venom.

"Is that any way to welcome your dear brother?" I answered sarcastically.

"It is when that brother has not been seen or heard from in six months." He answered.

"And I apologize for my 'brief' disappearance, dear brother."

"You really don't care about anyone else besides yourself, do you?" he accused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Do you remember Elena's dying wish?" he asked.

"Of course you moron! Why do you think I came back?" I shouted.

"Well, it's been hard to keep up my end of the bargain, considering I had no idea where you were."

"I just needed time to be alone, that's all. I'm here now, isn't that enough for you?"

"No…"

"What more do you want from me." I yelled.

"I want us to be brothers…I want us to be like it was back in Florence before we met Katherine." he said.

We both winced at Katherine's name. I let out a small sigh and pinched the top of my nose, thinking.

"Well," I began, "I guess we could give it a shot." I offered my hand as a sign of a truce.

He shook it and gave a small smile. I could still see how hurt he still was.

"So, we have something to deal with." I told him, kind of breaking the mood.

"What do you mean?" he asked, obviously confused.

"It concerns that Bella girl you and I met earlier."

"Bella?…Well, what about her?"

"Well…she's…a…" I was having a hard time trying to tell him. But why?

"She's a what? A girl? Yeah, I sort of realized that when I met her." he said sarcastically.

"Stop screwing around! This could be a serious and/or dangerous matter." I said with a more serious tone.

"What, she's a vampire?" he said sarcastically again, clearly not getting the fact that I was serious.

I just nodded my head in agreement. And all he could do was just stare out the window in disbelief. As I walked over to say something, I noticed that he wasn't just staring into space. He was staring at something. No, someone…Bella.

**A/N: Woot! **

**I have overcome the writer's block! **

**to writer's block**

**You'll never overcome me again! (I hope)**

**(1)- "Sacred" --Tokio Hotel**

**(2)- "By Your Side"--Tokio Hotel**

**  
Next_ Chapter: Bella's Story_**


	4. Bella's Story

**Chapter 4: Bella's Story**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately once again I do NOT own Twilight OR Vampire Diaries **

**Stefan POV**

"What, she's a vampire?" I said sarcastically.

He just nodded his head in agreement. For a moment I thought he was joking, but the more I studied his face I knew he was serious. I turned and stared out the window, trying to comprehend the fact that Bella was a vampire.

As I was staring, something caught my eye. As I examined closer I noticed that I wasn't staring at something, but someone. Damon walked over to stand beside me.

I noticed that he too was staring at the figure just outside the window. It was Bella

"What is Bella doing in the middle of the street at night?" I asked turning away from the window toward Damon.

"I don't know…but I think she saw us." He replied looking away from the window.

We stood and conversed for a while when we suddenly noticed someone else's thoughts enter our minds. We quickly turned back to the window to see a dark figure headed toward Bella.

**Bella POV**

After I left Damon in the forest, I wandered around aimlessly. Something that Damon had said was repeating in my head.

"_It's late and you're family is probably wondering where you are."_

In a way, I had no family. The Cullens were gone, Charlie didn't know I left, and Jacob…I couldn't care less about him. He was the reason Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward, my family, were dead.

No. It wasn't Jake's fault. It was mine. **I **wasn't quick enough, **I **wasn't fully aware of my surroundings. I was only thinking of saving Edward and nothing else.

"_You're not trying to run away are you?"_

I told Damon that I wasn't running away. But, the more I thought about it the more I realized that maybe I was running away… from my feelings.

If I had stayed in Forks, it meant three things:

One- I would be haunted with people, places, and things that would remind me of the Cullens.

Two- the werewolves would probably will the same fate as the Cullens on me.

Three- I would have disregarded Edward's last request.

I couldn't…no, I wouldn't be able to handle that. But now that I have found the people/vampires that Edward spoke of, I felt a little better.

I had been wandering around for about an hour or so when I realized I had ended up in front of the boarding house that I had seen earlier.

I looked up to see two familiar emerald eyes staring at me from the window.Then they were joined by a set of dark, almost black ones. The two sets were both glistening in the moonlight. Then they were gone.

I suddenly felt an ominous presence. I quickly turned around to see a dark figure running towards me and I didn't know what to do.

The figure quickly retreated. For a brief moment, I was both relieved and confused at the same time. It was then that I noticed that the figure had dropped something.

I walked over and picked up a small wooden figurine. It was a wolf and the more I looked at it, the more it looked like the charm Jacob had given me for graduation.

**Flashback**

It had been a month since the battle with Victoria. Jake had healed and it was official that Edward and I were getting married.

I had received a note from Jake (who gave it to Billy to give to Charlie to give to me); he wanted me to meet him at First Beach in La Push. I was suddenly filled with curiosity. So, I grabbed my jacket and the keys to my truck.

The engine roared to life and then quickly shut off.

I looked at the ignition and noticed that my keys were missing. I turned to see Edward sitting in the passenger seat, playing with my keys in his snow-white hands. I glared at him.

"And where, may I ask, are you going?" he asked.

"Well, I was on my way to First Beach, but someone has stolen my keys." I responded, holding my hand out in front of him.

"May I ask why?" he asked sarcastically, knowing what my answer would be.

"No, you may not. Now, may I please have my keys?" I pleaded.

"You're not going to dump me for that dog are you?"

"Of course not, I'm just going to talk with him that's all." I answered, quickly covering my mouth.

"So, that's why you were going." He said with a satisfying grin.

"Damn it Edward! You know I don't like it when you do that!"

"Sorry, but I wanted to know why you were going."

"You know, I liked you better when didn't get paranoid about me going to La Push. I thought you trusted me. Besides, there's nothing that would hurt me but myself."

"Bella, I do trust you. I don't trust him. Ever since…"

"Ever since…what?"

"Never mind, I just don't trust him alone with you."

"If I promise to be careful, will you let me go?" I asked.

There was a moment of silence between us. Edward let out a sigh of defeat and I knew that I had won.

"I guess if you're careful."

I leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you. Wait for me?"

"Always."

He put my keys back into the ignition, kissed my forehead and left. Once again, my ancient truck roared to life and I pulled out of the driveway and drove to First Beach _for the last time_.

As I pulled into the parking lot, I noticed that it was nearly sunset. _I remember the times when Jake and I would sit on the piece of driftwood and watch the sunset _I thought to myself as I cut the engine, stepped out of the truck, and walked towards the beach. I didn't see Jake anywhere, but I knew where he was waiting.

I walked to the spot where we first met. I noticed that he was leaning against the piece of wood with his head leaned back staring up into the sky. I could tell that he was unaware that I had arrived. I took this advantage to scare him, as he did with me all the time. I quietly tiptoed behind him. As I was tiptoeing, I was trying to decide what to do. Then it hit me, I was going to tickle him…hopefully.

As I was about to jump him, he turned around and grabbed me around the waist, pulled me into his lap and began poking me in my sides.

"Did you honestly think you could sneak up on me?" He asked with amusement.

"It was worth a shot." I answered, taking in large gulps of air. "Stop, Jake! Alright, alright. You win."

"I never doubted I would," he said with a smile.

He stopped tickling me and let me catch my breath. We sat beside each other and watched the sun set. _Just like old times_ I thought to myself.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Hmm…I wanted to talk about this." he said as he pulled out a thick ivory colored envelope…my wedding invitation.

"W-what about it?" I stuttered, looking away.

"I thought you told me that you weren't going to marry that leech."

"Well, we compromised."

"You compromised?"

"Yes. I wanted Edward to be the one who changed me, but he wouldn't unless I married him first. So…"

"So you're marrying him? You do realize you're throwing away your life." he stated.

"No I'm not. I'm just starting a new one with him. Besides, you weren't supposed to get one." I trailed off, knowing I'd said too much.

"You didn't want me there?"

"It's not that I didn't want you there, but I didn't want to hurt you more than I already had."

"Well, if I wasn't **INVITED** then why did I get one?" He asked.

"I don't know why you got one."

"Probably some sick joke that your leeches think is hysterical." H

e said.

"They wouldn't do something like that."

"Bells, did it ever cross your mind that maybe they aren't all 'goodie-two-shoes' like you thought?"

"Is that all you wanted to talk about? Yell at me for something I didn't do."

"What else would I want to talk about?"

"I thought you would apologize,"

"Apologize for what?"

"For being such an ass."

"You think I'm being an ass? Look who's talking. You're giving your humanity, no your life, for some damn leech!"

"Well, at least Edward has manners."

"At least I have a heart."

I paused, trying to think of something to say to him. Nothing came to mind. I would have said 'At least Edward loves me', but I knew that Jake loved me and saying that would hurt him a lot.

We sat in silence for a while. It was getting late and I knew I should be getting back to Forks; Edward was waiting for me.

"I should be going." I said as I stood up.

"Going to sign your death certificate?" he asked.

"No, my marriage certificate actually." I joked. Jake grimaced.

"I'd rather you be dead than marry that 'thing'."

I stopped.

"What did you say?"

"I said, I'd rather you be dead th-" **SLAP**

I cut him off by slapping him across the face. The last time he said that he didn't mean it. But I could tell that he meant it this time.

I was so mad at him that I didn't know what to say, but I think I knew what to do. I began to unfasten the wolf charm from the bracelet he had given me for graduation, threw it at him and left. I got into my truck and didn't look back.

**End Flashback**

I knew right then who the dark figure was. _Who else would have my charm? _I asked myself. I couldn't figure one thing out; why was Jake in Fells Church? _Could he have followed me here to apologize…or to finish me off? _I thought to myself.

I suddenly realized that I was no longer alone. In front of me I saw two dark shadows, getting larger by the minute. I wanted to run. _Don't run_, a voice said, _you're not in any danger_. I realized that the voice was not my own, but Edward's.

I quickly turned around, hoping to see his perfectly flawless face. Instead I saw the faces of the guys I had met earlier today. Damon and Stefan.

"Bella, are you okay?" Stefan asked as he offered his hand to help me up.

"I'm fine" I said as I took his hand and pulled myself up. "Where did you guys come from?' I asked, wiping dirt and gravel from my slightly faded jeans.

"Uh…Italy." Stefan answered with confusion.

Damon smacked Stefan over the head.

"No you idiot! She meant how did we get here so fast. Ugh. We were having a conversation up in Stefan's room in the boarding house when we heard _his_ thoughts." Damon clarified.

"Damon! What are you doing?" Stefan shouted.

"Answering her question…"Damon replied, "She already knows what we are."

I could have sworn that I saw Stefan blush, but when I looked at him again his face showed no emotion. His eyes betrayed him though; they showed a multitude of emotions. Anger, pain, worry…and so much more.

"So, you are out wandering in the middle of the street at night. Either you really did run away or there is an interesting story that comes with you." Damon said

"Um…more like both. But more so the story part." I replied.

"Would you be so kind as to telling us your story?" Stefan asked.

"I would, but…"

"But what?" Damon asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Is there some place private we can talk?" I asked.

"We could all go back up to my room." Stefan suggested.

I nodded my head in agreement and followed them up to Stefan's room.

We got situated; Damon in the corner, Stefan in a chair in front of me, and me on the bed, they both waited with anticipation, for me to begin my story.

**A/N: Hey guys! **

**Sorry its taken me so darn long to update.**

**WE just got out of school, so that means it'll take me a bit longer to update.**

**I know that sounds weird, but the reason is because I don't get to see my wonderful editors everyday.**

**But, I have chapter five and six written and typed up and only chapter six needs to be edited.**

**So chapter five will be up pretty soon.**

**Reminder: please review!**

_**Next Chapter: Confessions**_


	5. Confessions

**Chapter 5: Confessions**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight OR Vampire Diaries. As much as I think I do, I don't!**

**Damon POV**

We had been listening intently to Bella's story for about an hour. Every time I heard the name Cullen, a shock of familiarity hit me. I had heard that name once before…but where?

I remembered that Bella had mentioned a group of vampires known as the Volturi once or twice. I had heard of them as I was passing through Volterra a few months after my transformation. I think I may have heard the Cullen's name there, too.

Just then, I heard _his_ thoughts again. _I have to find a way to talk to Bella alone, but I need to find a way to get rid of those other leeches first._ How did he know what we were? What did he want with Bella? I started to become very angry and I felt the need to protect her.

"Damon?" she asked, putting a hand on my arm, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"Well you just all of a sudden got this pained look on your face…was it something I said?" she asked.

"No. you didn't say anything. _He_ did." I said referring to the dark figure we had encountered earlier.

"What did I say?" Stefan demanded.

"Not you! That guy we saw earlier."

"You mean Jake?" Bella asked.

Stefan and I turned to look at her.

"You know him?" I asked.

"Well, I sort of put two and two together."

"Two and two?" Stefan asked.

"Well I found this on the ground…"she put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a small wolf figurine carved out of wood. "Jake gave this to me as a graduation gift. A few weeks later I got really mad and threw it at him."

"Do you know what he wanted?" I asked.

"No, not exactly. Either to apologize or to finish me off."

I cringed as she mentioned the second part. I wouldn't let him hurt her. Why do I, all of a sudden, feel the need to protect her? Am I…

"Apologize for what?" Stefan asked.

"Remember when I told you that someone pushed me out of the way just before I was about to reach Edward? Well, that was Jake."

"If he prevented you from saving Edward then probably not." I stated bluntly.

"Well then, what does he want?" Stefan asked.

"He wants to speak with Bella…alone."

"Alone? Did he happen to say anything else?" She asked with a bit of worry on her face.

"No." I replied.

There was a moment of silence. Then Bella lifted her head and began to speak.

"Where do I meet him?" she asked confidently.

"You're not seriously going to meet that guy, are you? Stefan asked.

I was hoping to hear her say that she was just kidding. But…no such luck.

"His name is Jacob. And yes I am going to meet him."

"No you're not." I said curtly.

"What do you mean 'No you're not'?" she asked

"I mean exactly that. You're not going." I explained.

"Damon, care to elaborate on why she can't go?" Stefan asked.

"It's too dangerous."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a danger magnet. Besides, it's my decision isn't it?"

"Well yes, but…" I started to explain, but she cut me off.

"But nothing. It's my decision and I've already decided that I'm going!" She began to shout.

"At least let us come with you." I suggested, I realized I was starting to become a little bit more protective than I should have been.

"I would if I could, but I can't so I won't." she said a little too gleefully.

"Care to explain why we can't come with come with you?" I asked a little aggravated.

"If you guys come, he'll know," she began to explain. "He's a werewolf."

"That's an even better reason for you not to go!" I shouted.

"He's not going to hurt me." She said.

"Just like he 'didn't' hurt Edward?" I asked, regretting it the moment I said it.

Bella's face immediately fell. _I can't believe I just said that! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _I scolded myself in my head, not the change in our surroundings.

"Stefan, where's Bella?" I asked.

"While you were off in dreamland, she left to go meet with Jacob." he replied.

"Why did you let her go?" I shouted.

"I thought that she had a good reason to meet him." he explained.

Just then, I heard _his_ thoughts again. _I guess it was easier to get Bella away from those other leeches than I thought. Now I'll go find her and put my plan into action. _

"Damn it Stefan!" I said as I ran for the door. Stefan didn't follow.

I went in search for Bella. I was trying figure out where she could have gone. As I thought about it I remembered her story. She had mentioned a meadow that both her and Edward had claimed as their own.

_The closest thing to a meadow here in Fell's Church is the forest_ I thought to myself. I changed direction and headed there. I kept an ear out for his thoughts…nothing. Then I remembered a place that resembled a meadow perfectly. _The middle of the forest. _Next thing I knew, I was behind a tree about three feet behind Bella. I waited for the right moment that I would rush in to save her.

**Jacob POV**

_I guess it was easier to get Bella away from those other leeches than I thought. Now I'll go find her and put my plan into action. _I thought to myself as I saw Bella running out of the boarding house across the street.

By 'plan' I meant confronting Bella about _that_ night and how I had a good reason for pushing her away from Edward. Saying his name made my stomach churn. I had hated him for being a vampire AND getting Bella, but now I hated him for what he did to her.

I should have known that Bella would find those vampires the moment she arrived in Virginia. But did she know they were vampires? Of course I knew, but their scent is so much more potent than the Cullen's had been. Could it be that there were different species of vampires? Great, just what I needed…more vampires.

Just then my nose began to burn. It was Bella's scent, but it was mixed with a much more potent one. So, she hadn't come alone. What was I going to do now that she was with one of them? _Should I talk to her in front of him? Or should I wait until she was alone?_ These questions swirled in my mind until I reached the middle of the forest. It was then that I realized that she _was_ alone. But, where was the other guy? I kept wondering this until I saw her head perk up--I forgot her hearing improved when she changed.

"Jacob?" She asked.

She looked like she had on _that_ day, only more beautiful. She wore her brown hair down and her eyes were memorizingly golden. They reflected the pain from _that_ night. Her skin was as pale as ever. It suited her, but I hated it. It only reminded me that she would no longer be the Bella I had fallen in love with. It was _his_ Bella.

"Bella?" I asked, though I already knew it was her.

She just nodded in agreement. She didn't give me a smile that made my heart nearly jump out of my chest. But I understood.

"What do you want?" She growled.

"I would like to explain myself…if you'll give me a chance." I replied walking towards her. She took a step back.

"You didn't give me a chance, so, why should I give you one?" She snarled.

"Please Bella. Let me explain why I did what I did." I pleaded.

"You've got 15 minutes. Starting…" she began.

"Can we talk some place more private?" I asked, searching the trees.

"What can be more private than a forest?" she asked.

"It's not so private when your friend is listening to what you're saying." I said still scanning the trees.

"What do you mean my frie…Damon!" she shouted as she turned to face the tree behind us, there was no answer.

"Damn it Damon! I know you're there and if you don't get your ass out from behind that tree right now, I'll never speak to you again!" She shouted--if she had been human she'd be out of breathe. Then again if she had been human, we wouldn't be here.

'I'll never speak to you again' seemed a little bit juvenile, but it worked. He stepped out from behind the tree, with a look that resembled a child who had just been caught with his hand in a cookie jar. there was also another emotion on his face that I'd seen before…protection.

"Why the hell did you follow me?" She fumed.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He replied.

"I'm fine Damon. I can take care of myself." She shouted.

"I feel terrible about what I said earlier and I'm sorry." He said as he lowered his head in apology. _What did he say to make her so upset?_ I thought to myself.

"Well, you should be sorry. That comment really hurt. But that's still not a good enough reason for following me," she said as she began to calm down.

"After you left I heard _him_ say that he'd put his plan to action now that you were alone." He explained, turning to glare at me. I realized that he was referring to me.

"I never said that!" I shouted.

"You're right you didn't, but you thought it." he said with a sinister smile.

"You can read minds?" I asked.

"Yes, and I can influence people's decisions. That is, if I want to. Is that going to be a problem…pup?" He asked mockingly.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I just called you what you are. You call me a leech and I call you a pup. Now, be a good dog and speak so I can give you a treat." He mocked.

That comment put me over the edge. Next thing I knew, I had him pinned against a tree.

"Take it back!" I shouted.

"Aw…did the big bad wolf get his feelings hurt?" he joked.

My arm slowly moved up until it was on top of his neck. I began to press down when something cold touched my other arm. As a reflex I threw my arm back. And heard a thud followed by a loud snap. I turned to see Bella across the clearing on the ground with a tree trunk across her legs. Within second I was on the ground and Damon was on top of me with his arm across my neck.

"If you EVER hurt her again, I'll kill you." He threatened.

He got off me, walked over to Bella and pulled the tree off her legs I could tell that he wanted to throw it at me but he threw it aside. As she got up she glared at me and my heart just sank.

"Y-you've got t-ten minutes to explain yourself, Jake." She said breathing heavily.

"But you said earlier you said that I had fifteen minutes." I replied.

"You're lucky that she's letting you explain at all." Damon snarled as he put an arm around her shoulder.

They both walked over to a log and sat down, while I stood in front of them and began to explain.

"Should I start at the beginning?" I asked, looking at Damon.

"No Jake, I've already told him about that. Just start by explaining why you pushed me away from him," she said. I had a feeling that she didn't say his name because it still caused her pain.

"My explanation is simple; I did it to save your life." I said.

She opened her mouth in protest, but Damon stopped her.

"Let him finish." he said--he had read my mind--I nodded my head in thanks and continued.

**Flashback**

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, You're LYING! There is no way that scrawny little Bella could ever overpower me! Just to prove that she doesn't have a fighting chance, I'll let her go. If she can make it to Edward before I do, he lives. If not, then you all die and she'll watch." Sam said to the Cullens, "Quil, release her!" he shouted.

Sam was already a fourth of the way to Edward when Bella was released. He had transformed and began to think _If she makes it to him I'll kill her first, then them. If not then she'll just watch. Either way the Cullens will die. _At that moment I bolted from the trees and pushed her to the ground. Leah then pinned her to the ground like I had asked her--I didn't want Bella to get up, run to him and be killed --I knew that she would hate me for all eternity, but at least she would be alive.

"I hate you!" she screamed. "I thought you were my friend, I-I thought I could trust you. But you're nothing but a lousy dog!"--that one was a stab to the heart--"Jacob, y-you just used me. I was so stupid; you just wanted to know the Cullen's secrets, their weaknesses."--that twisted the knife that had just been embedded in my heart I didn't know how to respond.

"Shut up!" screamed Leah as she whacked her across the head. I almost jumped her, but they might have killed Bella as my punishment.

"I am you friend Bella! I--We're doing this for your own good!" I yelled, trying to hide any emotion.

"My own good! What good will come of this?! I'm already a vampire, and there's no going back!" She yelled.

Within minutes the Cullens were no more. I felt both gratitude and shame. I was grateful that Bella was alive, but I was ashamed that I had helped scar her…for eternity.

**End Flashback**

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Okay, so chapter six will be up as soon as I can get together with my editors.**

**By the way, I want to take this time to thank my two wonderful editors!**

**Thank you guys SO much!**

**Especially for putting up with my terrible grammar **

**You guys are the best!**

_**Next Chapter: Forgiveness**_


	6. Forgiveness

**Chapter 6: Forgiveness**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Twilight and/or Vampire Diaries related characters…although I wish I did!

**Bella POV**

When Jacob was finished I was speechless. I couldn't find the words to describe what I was feeling. He really did do it to save my life. But how did I know he was telling the truth? Sure he was my best friend, but he's lied to me before.

While he was going through his transformation, he told me he was sick. He hadn't been able to trust me with his secret as Edward had. Another scene flashed through my head.

**Flashback**

It was cold and there was a thin layer of snow on the ground, Jake was in front of me with his russet-colored chest bare against the fierce cold wind, while I had a large winter coat pulled closely to keep warm. When I asked him not to fight in the upcoming battle, he told me that if I kissed him he would stay.

I didn't want him to fight and get hurt. But kiss him? After what had happened the last time and with Edward so nearby, I didn't know what to do. But before I knew it, my cold, frozen lips melted with his warm ones. My hands ran through his dark hair as I took in his comforting woodsy scent and then he was gone. He lied to me. He told me that he would stay with me if I kissed him…He lied.

**End Flashback**

"How do I know that you aren't lying?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"You know I would never lie to you Bells."

"You just did." I stated.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"You've lied to me twice, but the second time hurt me the most." I said looking away from his face.

Damon turned and glared at him—a glare that would have made even Emmett cower in fear. It was then that I began to realize and comprehend how Damon was acting towards me, he was being very protective. The resemblance brought back painful memories of Edward . He didn't have to,but he was. I didn't know whether to be grateful or mad.

I remembered what Damon had said earlier, _"You can read minds?" Jake asked. "Yes, and I can influence people's decisions, if I want to…" _I figured that since Damon could read minds and influence people's decisions, Stefan could do that as well.

"Damon, can I ask you something?" I asked in a whisper so only he could hear me.

"What is it Bella?" He asked worriedly.

"It's nothing really. I was just curious about some things."

"What are you curious about?"

"First of all, can you hear my thoughts?"

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about that, but ask me your other question first." He said, turning so that his body was facing mine.

"Okay. What other powers do you have?"

"Well, now you've just asked the same two questions I've been meaning to ask you."

It was then that I realized that Jake was still standing in front of us. I wanted to tell him _something_, but I also needed time to sift through his story.

"Jake, I'm going to need some time to think." I began, looking away from his face, "Could you meet me here tomorrow around twilight?" I asked.

"Sure, I guess." He said, "See you tomorrow Bella." He waved goodbye, and with that, he was gone.

I let out a sigh and scratched my nose—his scent was no longer the woodsy smell I remembered, it was now unbearable. I turned to see Damon with a pained expression on his face. He looked as if someone had just stuck a knife in his back.

"Damon?" I asked, sitting down next to him, "Are you alright?"

"Huh, What? Oh yeah. Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." He said. I could still tell that he was worried about something.

Then it hit me, Damon could read minds AND he was there that night. So maybe he knows if Jake is telling the truth_._ As I looked back at Damon, who noticed the change of my expression.

"Bella?" He asked in confusion, "By the look on you're face, either you're bi-polar or you just realized you've won the lottery."

"Close, but no cigar. I just had an epiphany!" I said jubilantly, raising my head up high with pride.

"If you stick your nose up any higher your head will fall off." He said jokingly.

I turned and gave him a playful glare. "Do you want to know what my epiphany was about or not?" I asked impatiently.

"Not really, but I've got a feeling that no matter what I say you're going to tell me anyway." He said with a smile on his face.

"You're right; I AM going to tell you." I said beaming with excitement, "I just realized that you were in the meadow the night Edward was killed."

"I don't think facts are considered 'epiphanies'." He said, putting air quotes around the word epiphanies.

"That was only the first part, let me finish!" I demanded. He threw up his hands in defense as if to say; 'Fine! Don't go biting my head off'. This made me giggle. "The second part is the fact that you can read minds."

"Again, I don't think facts are considered 'epiphanies'. Besides, I've already read Jake's mind and I think he's telling the truth."

"I know you think he's telling the truth, but I want to know he's telling the truth." I said.

"But how would my ability to read minds and my presence in the meadow help you to know for sure th-" He stopped so suddenly that I almost missed his expression change from confusion to realization. "You want to know if I know what _Sam_ was really thinking that night, don't you?"

_And people thought I was slow,_ I thought to myself. "That's exactly what I want! So, do you know what Sam was REALLY thinking?" I asked in anticipation.

"Maybe, but you do realize that I can hear everyone's thoughts?" He stated.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Thoughts get kind of jumbled together in my head, but I'm sure you could help jog my memory." He said with a sly smile.

"What could I possibly do to help 'jog your memory'?" I asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"You could go on a date with me before you meet up with Jake tomorrow." He said.

_He did not just ask me out._

The way I saw it, I had three options;

Option number one: I could go out with Damon and find out if Jake is telling the truth.

Option number two: I could NOT go out with him and figure out if Jake is lying on my own.

Option number three: I could NOT go out with him and ask Stefan if he knew/heard anything about Sam from Damon.

Why was this so hard? I did like Damon a little, but I didn't want to go on a date with him…did I?

"Is there ANY way that we could, maybe, compromise?" I asked.

"That depends…what's the compromise?" He asked.

"How about you tell me exactly what Sam was thinking right now," He opened his mouth in protest, but I held a hand up to stop him. "Then, the day AFTER tomorrow I'll go out with you." My jean pocket suddenly felt a little heavier.

"Hm…I guess that'll work." He said. "Jake IS telling the truth. Sam would have killed you along with the Cullens if you had made it to Edward before he did. Had he not pushed you out of the way, I would have never met you." He said with a smile.

My heart sank. _How could I have doubted my best friend?_ _Just because I knew that Jake wasn't lying, doesn't mean that I forgive him…does it? _I pondered these questions for a while--but mostly the second one--until I realized that I shouldn't be contemplating on this decision. Jake is my best friend, he only did what he did to protect me. after what I had done to him he shouldn't have had to do that, but he did.

I began to wonder what would have happened if Edward had watched me die. Would he have killed the werewolves and Jake?

I finally came to my decision. I WOULD forgive Jake tomorrow.

o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

"What's taking him so long?" I asked myself as I waited in the clearing.

I told Damon and Stefan that I should visit with Jake alone tonight. Although I had to remind Damon every ten minutes that I would be okay. He finally gave up and left to go who-knows-where. Luckily, Stefan seemed a bit too carefree about the whole ordeal--he could have at least protested a little.

As far as I could tell, it was at least half past twilight before I heard a twig or branch snap behind me. I jumped turned my body around, leaned into a crouch and I felt my chest release a low, threatening growl.

"Whoa Bells! It's just me." Jake said throwing his hands up.

"Oh, sorry Jake." I said, straightening up and brushing dust from my pants.

"It's alright. I would have done the same. Although, I probably wouldn't have crouched low enough to make it seem as though I was about to pounce on something, or in this case, someone." He said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. He smiled the smile I thought I'd never see again; my Jake's smile. When I had finished my thought, his face went from _my_ Jake to Sam's Jake. It was time to tell him what I had thought since our last encounter yesterday.

"So…how did your thinking process go yesterday?" He asked in a stern business-like voice.

"Um…I've come to my decision, if that's what you mean." I said as calmly as I could. He just nodded his head in confirmation. "I've decided that I do believe your story about _that_ night." His face began to light up in accomplishment. "And, after a lot of thinking…I forgive you. I just hope that you can forgive me for anything I may have said to hurt you."

"Oh Bells," He sighed, "I forgave you for all those harsh words the second you said them, I knew that you only said them because you were upset about what I did. I'm glad that you found it in your, uh…"

"Soul?" I said with a playful smile--I knew he wanted to say 'heart', but since I had been changed my heart had stopped. He smiled back and continued.

"Yeah, your soul. I'm glad that you found in it your _soul_ to forgive me for what I did and I'm deeply, truly sorry for my actions, but I did it to…"

"I know Jake; I know that you did it to save my life. Thank you." I said as I gestured that I wanted to give him a hug--I wanted to be sure that it was okay. He opened his larges muscular russet arms as a sign for me to come and give him a hug. I walked forward as I wrapped my arms around his waist as his arms wrapped around my shoulders--he still towered me. This time I was the one to give the bone-crushing hug.

"Geez, Bells, you've gotten a lot stronger." He said, gasping for air. Only after I let him go did I see his smile.

"I know. But…where's my bone-crushing hug?" I asked jokingly.

"I'm not risking my arms to give you a bone-crushing hug. Sorry to disappoint." He said as I gave him another hug. a more gentle hug. "Pew! You smell like a vampire."

"I know. And you smell like a dog. Anymore obvious observations?" I asked jokingly as I released him and sat on a nearby rock.

"So, now what?" He asked looking up at the starry sky.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to come home with me?"

"Jake, I don't know if I'm ready for that yet. I haven't been able to fully control myself and I may not go back even then. But you'll be the first to know when and if I return…I promise."

"Alright then, I'll hold you to that promise." He said with a smile.

I got up to leave when his hand grabbed my wrist.

"Will I ever see you again?" He asked with sadness in both his eyes and voice.

"Oh Jake," I started to say as I gave him a little hug, "Absolutely."

"Promise?" he asked, letting go of me.

"I promise." I said as I left. I turned and waved good-bye, then disappeared into the night--not knowing where or when I would see him again.

As I left the clearing, I felt as though a large weight had been lifted from my shoulders and put into my pocket.. And I was so happy that I was able to forgive Jake for what he did. I was glad he was able to forgive me for all the hurtful things I had said to him.

I looked up into the sky and admiring the beauty of the stars and the moon. I saw a shooting star. My chest began to hurt as I thought of what Edward had told me a while ago._ Before you, Bella, my life was a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars-- points of light and reason…And then, you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything was black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no reason for anything._

Next thing I knew, I was face down in the dirt. Despite the fact that I was _supposed_ to be a _graceful_ vampire, my clumsiness didn't leave me. I looked up and saw a large hand reaching down in front of my face.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Damon asked.

"This doesn't hurt, trust me." I said as I took his hand and pulled myself off the ground.

"So, how'd it go with Jacob?" He asked.

"A lot better than I thought." I said as I continued to wipe dirt off my face and jeans. What was the point; _I would probably fall down again sometime soon._

"That's good." He said cheerfully.

"Damon, are you feeling okay?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face.

"I'm just excited, that's all."

"Excited about what?"

"About tomorrow, what else?"

"Oh, right. Our date." I said without emotion.

"Don't even think about bailing on me now, you'll disappoint Bonnie."

"Who's Bonnie?" I asked as we arrived at an unfamiliar house.

"Bonnie is a friend of mine that I want you to meet." He said as he walked up the stairs to the front door.

"Why do you want me to meet Bonnie?"

"Well, I figured that this is the only outfit you own as of right now," he said, pointing to my dirt-stained jeans, t-shirt, and bare feet--my sandals broke a while ago-- "and I figured that you would want a change in clothes. So, I talked with Bonnie when I left the boarding house and she eagerly agreed." He said as he rang the doorbell.

A girl with bouncy red curls opened the door with a bright smile on her face, just like Alice. She invited both Damon and I into her house. Once we were inside, she gave Damon a small friendly hug and then she looked in my direction.

"You must be Bella," She said, extending her hand, "I'm Bonnie."

"It's nice to meet you Bonnie." I said as I shook her hand.

"So, how is it that you managed to find another vampire?" she asked Damon, referring to me.

"I'm just that lucky." He said with a smile. "I hope its okay that I told her about what you are." Damon said to me in a somewhat low whisper.

"It's a little too late for me to object." I joked. Both Damon and Bonnie let out a little laugh.

"Well, I should be going now." Damon said as he turned to the door.

I reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt "Where are you going?" I asked.

"Home."

"Well, am I not allowed to come home with you?" I asked, slightly disappointed.

"Of course you are, but I've asked Bonnie and she said that it would be okay for you to stay here." He replied.

"Why?"

"Well, I think it would be a bit easier for Bonnie to help get you ready for tonight if you were here."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Good, then I guess I'll pick you up around seven." He said as the door closed behind him.

I turned to see Bonnie with a Cheshire Cat grin glued on her face. "What?" I asked.

"How did you manage to get a date with Damon?" She asked.

The heavy weight suddenly returned to my jean pocket. It felt as though I would sink to the bottom of the ocean. I reached inside my pocket and pulled out my engagement ring. _Am I betraying him?_

**A/N: ** Hey guys! Geez, it seems like its FOREVER since I posted a chapter! Wait…it HAS been forever. . . sorry about that. it took a long time for my editors to edit it and then it took me a while to revise it. I hope that the story is going well for everyone! please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! it's an awesome day when I see reviews for my stories! anyway, keep an eye out for more chapters! and for those who review, I have found out that if they are rewarded you get more reviews. so, if you want a sneak peek at chapter 7...REVIEW!!

**Next Chapter: Preparations  
**


	7. Preparations

**Chapter 7: Preparations**

**Bonnie POV**

"Ha! I win again." I exclaimed, as I beat Meredith for the tenth time in Monopoly.

"Just because you have psychic powers doesn't mean you can use them during the game!" She exclaimed.

"I swear I didn't use them. I'm just…lucky I guess." I stated simply.

"Ugh," she sighed, "It's getting late, I'm going home." she said as she began to put the game away.

"Aw c'mon Meredith." I moaned, "One more round, a quick one. Please!" I pleaded.

"Fine, but a short game." She sighed in defeat.

And boy was it fast! She won--only because I let her. We were picking up the game when the doorbell rang. I looked at my watch to check the time, midnight.

"Who would be visiting you at midnight?" She asked as she put the game in the closet.

"I have no idea." I said as I went to answer the door.

I opened the door to reveal a somewhat tall man, with black hair and dark eyes. "Damon?!" I gasped.

"Hello Bonnie." He said with a smile on his face.

"Why are you so welcoming towards me." He said with a confused look.

"I missed you." I said shyly.

We stood there for a moment and then he cleared his throat and asked, "May I come in?"

Once I agreed we walked to my couch and caught up with each other.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"Well I'm back in Virginia so I can keep my promise to Elena."

"What promise?" I asked.

"Before Elena died, she made Stefan and I promised her that we would take care of each other after she had left us."

"Oh."

"Plus I needed to ask you a favor" He explained.

"A favor, why not ask Stefan?"

"I'm asking you because you're a girl with vampire experience." He said with a smile.

"A vampire!? That's so cool! What's her name? Where's she from? How did you meet her? When did you meet her? When do I get to meet her? Is she a vampire like you and Stefan? Has Stefan met her? Do you like her?"

"Whoa! I knew you'd be excited, but not _this_ excited."

"Sorry. Well, are you going to tell me about your mystery girl or not?" I asked impatiently.

"First of all, how do you know if I'm talking about a girl?" he asked.

"Well, I kind of figured it out when you implied that only a girl could do this favor."

"Then will you help me?"

"No…"

"Why not?" He asked.

"Let me finish! I forgot how impatient you are. What I meant to say was: 'No, I won't help you, but I'll be glad to help her!'"

"Thank you so much. Is it okay if she stays here until I come to pick her up?"

"Of course! Why, exactly, am I helping her again?"

"Well, she's from out of town and lost her luggage. So, the only outfit she has is the one she is wearing."

"Oh…just wait until AFTER I'm through with her, then you'll thank me. No, you'll praise me." I said with all the confidence in the world.

Damon let out a small laugh as he looked out the window for a second. He then rose from the couch and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, it seems that Bella has finished her business. So I'm going to pick her up and bring her here."

"What kind of business was she handling?" I asked.

"That's not my story to tell."

_I_ _figured as much._

As he opened the door and was about to leave he said: "I'll be back in a few hours. Why don't you get some sleep until I return?"

"I think I'll be fine without sleep."

"Please, Bonnie, I insist."

I knew that I could never win an argument with him. No matter how hard I always tried, he always won. I looked into his eyes before I sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

He placed a small kiss on my forehead and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke to the sound of the doorbell. I looked at the clock and saw that I had slept for a good 5½ hours. _I guess I did need sleep after all_ I got out of bed, threw on a pair of tattered jeans and a t-shirt, and ran downstairs.

I was overjoyed to see Damon again and Bella. I tried to compose myself as much as I could before I turned the doorknob to open the door. Damon stood there looking as wonderful as ever. Next to him stood one of the prettiest girls I've seen. She was average in height with long, brown that was held back with a simple headband. Her eyes were a pretty shade of auburn. And, just as l expected, she looked rather shy.

I smiled at both of them and invited them in. I gave Damon a hug as soon as he crossed the threshold and then turned towards Bella and extended my hand in welcome.

"You must be Bella. I'm Bonnie."

"It's nice to meet you, Bonnie." She said as we shook hands.

"So, how is it that you managed to find another vampire?" I asked Damon.

"I'm just that lucky. " He said with a smile, "I hope it's okay that I told her about what you are." Damon said to her in a somewhat low whisper.

"It's a little too late for me to object." She joked. As Damon and I laugh, I wondered when the last time that I heard him laugh like that.

"Well I should be going now." Damon said as he turned to the door.

Bella reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Home."

"Am I not allowed to come home with you?" She asked, slightly disappointed.

"Of course you are, but I've asked Bonnie and she said that it would be okay for you to stay here." He replied.

"Why?"

"I think it would be a bit easier for Bonnie to help get you ready for tonight if you were here."

"I guess that makes sense." She replied in defeat

"Good. Then I guess I'll pick you up around seven." He said as the door closed behind him.

She turned and caught me with a Cheshire cat grin glued on my face. "What?" She asked.

"How did you manage to get a date with Damon?"

"I guess I was in the right place at the right time."

She said as she reached inside her pocket and pulled out a ring.

I let out a little squeal of excitement when I saw it.

"Don't tell me that Damon gave that ring to you!" I exclaimed.

"I won't, because he didn't. Edward did."

"Oh and who might this Edward be?"

"Edward was my fiancé." She replied monotonously.

"You're FIANCEE! But, if he…wait, did you say _was_?"

"Yeah, he was killed by a pack of wolves about a month ago." She said as she tried to stop herself from crying.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to--"

"I really don 't like talking about it, could we change the subject." She said wiping a few stray tears from her face.

"Of course, what do you want to talk about?"

"What exactly did Damon say about me?" She asked, trying to compose herself again.

"All he really said was that he had asked out a girl who is from out of town and lost her luggage. So the only outfit that she had was the one she was wearing. He asked me if I would be willing to help her out. Of course, I agreed because I LOVE to do makeovers! "

"So he didn't tell you about where I came from, why I'm here, or why I'm going out with him?"

"No, but I didn't expect him to."

She gave me a puzzled look. "Why not?"

"Damon isn't that kind of guy. I know he may seem like the type to break promises or tell other people's secrets, but he has a deep respect for privacy." I said as I lead her up the stairs.

Once we arrived in my bedroom, I looked over at Bella and saw that she had noticed the numerous articles of clothing, make-up and hair care products that were strewn about the room.

"Oh great," she murmured, "Here we go again."

"What, you've had a makeover before?" I asked, leading to the vanity

She let out a deep breath and said, "Many times"

"Aw, c'mon...It can't be all that bad." I said as I reached for the brush.

"You're right, its not…it's just that…my best friend, Alice. Well, she always gave me makeovers and I always complained. Right now I wish I hadn't." She said as she began to sob.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked as I kneeled down in front of her.

"I miss them all so much."

"Who?"

"M-my family I could have saved them, but I just stood there as they were killed. I'll never see them again; I'll never be able to hold Edward in my arms. I'll never have sisters like Alice and Rosalie or brothers like Emmett and Jasper. And I'll never have parents like Carlisle and Esme. I'll never see my family ever again and it's my fault!"

I wrapped my arms around her, in an attempt to console her. We sat there for about an hour before she started to calm down a little. I released her from my embrace and led her to the bathroom. I started the shower and laid out some towels and washcloths for her and left. She was in there for about fifteen minutes when the shower turned off.

"Are you okay now Bella?" I asked, as she came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay. Sorry for breaking down on you." she sniffed.

"No need for an apology Bella. I totally understand, and I sort of expected it to happen."

"Really?"

"Of course, at least you're handling your lose way better than Damon and Stefan did." I said as I began to brush her hair again.

"Really?! That surprises me." She said as she handed me some bobby pins.

"Really, after Elena past away, Stefan sat up in his room for about…um…" _How long did he stay up there? _"Now that I think about it, I don't think I've seen him since then, except when he visits her grave."

"What about Damon?" She asked as she looked through the outfits I had set out for her, while she was in the shower.

"Damon left the country, literally! He went back to Florence and I think that he has just returned."

"Oh…" She said as she mindlessly went through the outfits.

The more I spoke with her, the more obvious it became --she was Elena's polar opposite. Elena didn't really care about anyone else besides Stefan and herself. Bella, on the other hand, seemed to hardly care about what happened to her as long as everyone else was happy.

I finally picked an outfit that I felt suited her: a denim mini skirt with a pastel blue polo and a pair of black flats.

"Um…I don't know," she said, as she looked the mirror, "I like it, but the skirt is a bit too short for me."

"Well, I think it looks perfect, but I might have a longer one." I said as I rummaged through my closet. "Sorry Bella, I don't. But I know someone who does. I'll be right back." I grabbed my cell phone and began to dial Meredith's number.

"_Hello?"_ She mumbled.

"Hey Mer, its Bonnie."

"_Oh, hey, what's up?" _she asked.

"You wouldn't happen to have a denim skirt that's longer than my mini one, would you?"

"_Um…yeah But I thought you didn't like those kinds of skirts." _

"Well…uh…I just thought I'd try something new."

"_Uh, okay then. I'll bring it over. See ya in a bit."_

"Okay, see ya." _Phew, that went better than I thought._ I hung up the phone and went back to my room, "Bella, my friend is going to bring a skirt over for you, so she'll be her in about twenty minutes. I'll go wash your clothes for you while we wait."

"Okay…?"

I went grabbed her dirty clothes and brought them to the basement. As I was down there I tried to think of ways on how to keep the fact that I had a vampire in my house that was associated with Damon and Stefan. I knew, from the moment that Elena had died and the reason that she died, that Meredith would have blamed Damon, Stefan, and pretty much every vampire for Elena's death. Sure I was pissed for a while, but Elena was the one who saved Fell's Church when everyone else was partying. Meredith, I thought, had no right to hate vampires so much. I left the clothes in the machine and went upstairs. When I got to the main floor, Meredith was just closing the door behind her.

"Don't you ever knock?" I scolded.

"I thought you told me that I didn't have to knock."

"Oh…right."

"So, who and where is the vampire?" She asked.

_Damn it, she knows._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**A/N: Hello everyone! I know that it's been a very long time since I updated anything..sorry about that. I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I am beginning a new story and its an orignial. So, if you want ot read it you can visit my webpage: .com , its called April 18. The bad news is that, in order to start my new story I will be taking a temporary break form writing this one. But, I PROMISE that when I update chapter 8 I will also add chapter 9. So, you guys will get two chapters at once!^^ So...leave comments please! **

**P.S. Either chapter 8 and 9 will be Damon and Bella's date--I'm not sure yet--if you guys want something special for thier date let me know and I will try to incorporate it into that chapter. anyone who submibts ideas will be given full credit for them as weel, so no worries!**


End file.
